


Mirror Quodo

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack, Discussion of Abortion, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Scares, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: "Can you defuse a bomb?"Quark raises an eyebrowMirror Quark is a freaky deviant and Mirror Odo doesn't scare him ... Match made in heaven really
Relationships: MIrror Kira Nerys/Mirror Odo, Mirror Odo/Mirror Quark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Freaky shit incoming  
> All characters are mirror universes  
> O-Odo  
> Q- Quark  
> G- Garak  
> K-Kira  
> Make up the others

The first time Q met O was not pleasant. The shifter had been working on the station for months and never once came to look at the girls or drink or try food. Q had never gotten a good look at him, but he heard stories.The Terrans described a tall man in black who couldn’t be killed, and some from the guards who respected his strict work ethic; he was a man not to be toyed with. His presence made their lives easier.

One fateful day, A tall blonde man in black dragged a Terran man kicking and screaming from the ore processing center into the bar and dropped him bloodied and beaten in front of Q.  
O: Do you recognise this?  
Q: Ur .. Yes?  
O: Then you had better keep an eye on it. We just caught him trying to smuggle chemical supplies out of a cargo bay.  
The Terran dropped his head.  
Q: I’ll be sure to watch my stock better  
O finally made eye contact with Q. Q stiffened up. O narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. Q wasn’t sure what to do, what was he looking at? O looked back down at his victim.  
O: If you’re caught again, G will be overseeing your punishment. Be gone with you  
The man got to his feet and ran off. O immediately went back to staring at Q. Q once again locked in his sight.  
Q has a bit of a thing for tall aliens, the only thing he and the Cardassians have incommon is the appreciation of tall people. In that respect, he also agreed with the klingons that sex should be brutal, which segregates him from his naturally soft Ferengi people.

O was still staring.  
Q: Can .. Can I get you a drink?  
O: I don’t drink  
Q: Dabbo chips?  
O: I don’t gamble  
Q: Holosuite?  
O: I have books  
Q was now confused. No being in the universe can surely be happy without company, or booze or the occasion risk. O made a move, keeping his eyes completely locked on Q’s, he sat on the bar, swung his legs over and backed Q into the shelves. Q was breathing hard and heavy. O was still inspecting his face.

O took Q’s face and twisted it to the left and then to the right.  
O: What expression is this?  
Q: I’m sorry?  
O: What emotion are you feeling? I’m not familiar with it  
Q’s heart skipped a beat. He can’t out right say to the supervisor of Terok nor that he’s aroused. Maybe if he doesn’t answer he’ll rough him up. What Q wouldn’t give to be thrown about right now.  
O: Did you not hear me? What are you experiencing right now?  
Q can’t believe this man has never been aroused or felt passion enough to be agape at the meer touch of another. O’s getting pissed off with his silence and picks him by his neck. Q tries really hard not to exhale and start rubbing himself off. O really confused, even Klingons snap when they are threatened like this, never mind a Ferengi.

O drops him. Q lands on his ass. O leaves the bar the way he came, casually jumping over the bar and walking out. Q was still catching his breath on the floor.  
Q: WOW

Meanwhile  
O can’t figure it out. The Ferengi wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t happy, not excited, not pleading, not any emotion O can come in contact with yet, and he’d assumed after 30 years, someone would show THAT expression whatever it was.  
G: Had a run in with the bar keep I see. Finally. You could do with relaxing  
O: I was at work  
G: Me too, but I won’t tell if you don’t  
O: G, the Ferengi pulled a face .. I don’t recognise the corresponding emotion  
G: Context please  
O: I was threatening him. He wasn’t afraid of me  
G: Then you were doing it wrong  
O: G!  
G: That wasn’t a joke. Q is known around these parts for his .. peculiar tastes  
O: Peculiar how?  
G: He enjoys getting hurt O  
O: Enjoys it?  
G: Sexually  
O needs a minute  
O: What do I do about it?  
G: I don’t know. I don’t get sexualised O, I sexualise others  
O rolls his eyes  
G: The intendant might be able to help you. She loves it

A quick walk later O finds himself at her door.  
K: Come in  
O enters. The intendant is receiving a massage.  
K: O, this better not be about work.  
O: It’s a personal matter  
K: You? Personal matter?  
O: G thinks Q is sexualising me. I .. I don’t know how to respond  
K: Aww. That's cute O. You’re the supervisor of Terok nor; you decide whether you like it, and if you don’t, you tell him to keep his eyes down or G will make him. If you do like it, take advantage, embrace it  
K gets up off the bench. She’s naked and right in his eye line. He’s beyond staring at this point, seen it once, seen it all before.  
K: I love being the unattainable vixen. I can have who I want, when I want. You have that power too O.  
She gets dressed.  
O: I’m not sure  
K: Try it. If you like it, take it,  
K swans off, leaving O alone.

Q continues with his day. He can’t believe he just met the shapeshifter living aboard the station. Q has questions, fantasies, he wants to see his face again. It was eerie. The way he just picked him up and casually invaded his space .. Q was ready to see if this was going somewhere, or it was just empty threats.

Days later, The shifter finally makes an appearance. O watches his body language. Q reads him back. Q doesn’t show signs of fear .. more like curiosity. O is definitely confused. Q knows what confused looks like and that right there is befuddled.  
Q: Was he caught again?  
O: The Terran?  
Q: That's why your here, isn't it?  
O didn’t respond. If Q didn’t know any better he’d say O was scared. O was not expecting the Ferengi to make first contact. Such forward behaviour from any other race would land him in some sort of trouble, the Ferengi isn’t looking for trouble … or is he?  
O: No, actually he wasn’t  
Q: Huh.. Then why are ya here?  
O decides he should handle this the only he knows how. He taps his badge  
O: O to G  
G: G here  
O: You got an interrogation room free?

Before Q knows it he’s sat in a dark room, tied to a chair, one singular light blurring his vision  
Q: What did I do?  
O: Is this sexual?  
Q: What?  
O: This! You know what I do, you know what I’m capable of and you show no fear of the danger you are in. Is this sexual?  
Q: I find a lot of things sexual supervisor, I’m surprised you didn’t hear sooner  
O: I heard about it. I don’t understand it, but you’re going to tell me  
Q: So this isn’t foreplay?  
O: What's foreplay?  
Q realises why O is confused. Q grins  
Q: O .. You’ve never been with anyone have you?  
O: What’s that got to do with it?  
Q: Usually when people couple up, there's a certain amount of build up. Activities to set the mood if you will. I assumed this was … that.  
The bright light switches off, the normal lights come on. O just sits in front of him behind the table in the semi lit room.  
O: This doesn’t look like anything I’ve read in books  
Q: That’s because what I like is very .. obscure.   
O waits for him to keep talking  
Q: I’m a masochist O. I like to be submissive.  
O: Why?  
Q: I like pain. What else do you want?  
O is even more confused  
O: Solids don’t like pain. Are you broken?  
Q: Solids?  
O melts and resolidifies behind Q. Q suddenly goes tense  
Q: Right.  
O: Why me?  
Q: I like a lot of things, supervisor. You tick a lot of boxes for me  
O: And if I were to engage with you .. what would you want?  
Q has a lot of stuff O would be very good at, but keeping in mind he’s never done this ...  
Q: If I’m with a Cardassian for example, I might be held against a wall and fucked upright, or if I were with a Klingon, maybe I’d be kicked about a bit first.. Maybe I’m humiliated first. I’m quite versatile  
O: Walk me through it.  
Q: You know how sex works  
O: Completely different setting  
Q: Well, the restraints are good for a start. Next, I need stripping and put in position-  
O: And you get a thrill out of this?  
Q: Everytime.   
O cuffs the Ferengi and unties him from the chair. O stands him up. Q still can’t see O, the room is dark and O is standing somewhere behind him.  
O: I can’t say I’m familiar with your anatomy  
Q: What is there to get familiar with? You find the hole and please yourself  
O can’t argue with that when his knowledge ends at Bajoran romance novels and right now those are a terrible source of information.  
Q hears the chair get dragged away. O is now stood with his chest to Q’s back. O isn’t breathing. Maybe shapeshifters don’t need air either. O’s hands undo Q’s belt. Q smirks. He can finally feel that rush of excitement growing. O quickly drops Q’s trousers and pants. Q waist for O. O seems lost  
Q: Bend me over ..  
O grabs Q’s arms cuffed behind his back and uses them to tilt Q’s face into the table. Q shudders. He’s getting wetter as the moment builds.  
O is not sure what he’s aiming for. He runs a finger along Q’s underside which causes Q to moan, quite loudly. O also notes he’s very wet. O does it again, slower.  
Q: Further .. Left a bit… THERE.  
O shoves his fingers forward. Q moans again. O presses on, Q continues to make noise. Q stands quite comfortably letting O explore him. It’s only natural. O’s fingers make their way in and out and around quite expertly. O learns through touch so he’s happy Q is so accepting of his hands on nature. Q is more than well lubricated.  
Q: Ready when you are  
That's an invitation if ever there were one. Q hears a soothing noise.. Like liquid moving of its own accord. O’s hands hold tight on Q’s hips. Q bites his lip upon entry. O notes that Q makes yet more whining sounds. The books describe motion .. O thrusts. Q’s noises become more intense. 

Although Q has stated several times he likes getting hurt, O is not sure how he would feel hurting him.   
Q needs him to move faster, hit harder, bite him, bruise him, do something! The steady pace is killing him  
Q: O .. You .. I need  
O basically stops  
Q: You wouldn’t mind making it a tad wider?  
Q feels him shift inside him and it's satisfying. O moves again, Q moans and bends against the table. Q’s breathing sounds more like gasping between moans. O thinks he's got this figured out and pushes harder. Q thanks the good gods, he can finally feel some friction.O watches Q carefully. Bursts of pleasure shoot through Q, he’s not gonna last at this rate.

O speeds up. Q cries out. O’s grip tightens. Q shudders and fires. O comes to a stop. Q sounds like he’s just been chased around the station. O retracts everything and puts the chair back under Q. The cuffs are removed and Q sorts himself out.  
Q: Did ur .. Did you finish?  
O: I .. don’t think shapeshifters do?  
Q: Oh.  
Q sits down. O sits on the chair in front of him  
O: And that was sex?  
Q: That was amazing. I look forward to doing it again  
O snaps his fingers. 2 guards escort Q back to his bar.

Over the coming days, O spends a lot of time watching Q’s bar instead of the slaves, and he’s right.. He's treated terribly, but he seems to like it. A Klingon trips him while he's carrying drinks and laughs at his failure before blaming the poor Ferengi. Q calmly pours all the drinks again and brings them over like it never happened. Eventually that same Klingon will have him sat on his lap, grabbing and feeling him up. Q just enjoys it.

The next night a very drunk Cardassian grabs his arm and holds him in place while he bites and sucks his neck. Q once again just takes it and smiles. Q whispers something in his ear. The Cardassian manhandles Q into the back room. O waits until he returns. Only Q comes out. He has the imprint on his neck where teeth have made brutal contact but Q just carries on with his night as if it didn’t happen.

Night after night this happens. Different people, different races, different forms of abuse but Q takes it night after night. O is interested. What does he get out of it? Why do so many enjoy using him like this? It's not like there are not enough women. O decides to investigate.  
O: Q!  
Q: Supervisor? What are you doing here?  
O: What's that supposed to mean?  
Q: You said yourself, you don’t drink or gamble or need women .. I guess that just leaves me  
O: I suppose so  
Q gives him a wobbly smile. O smiles back O is caught off guard by a drunk Klingon. O tries to shove him away but the man tries again. O loses his shit and throws the guy half way across the bar. Q looks flustered as O casually turns back to him.  
O: What?  
Q: You know your own strength don’t ya?  
O: …  
Q: I mean .. you weren’t rough with me the other day  
O: I wasn’t sure where the line was  
Q: Anything goes that's not permanent. I don’t fancy waking up to find all my teeth are missing or anything  
O winces  
Q: But I wasn’t lying when I said I look forward to another go .. You did great all things considered.  
O: Why do you let people use you?  
Q: Excuse me?  
O: These men all have comfort women but you still offer yourself.. Why?  
Q: Because I like getting hurt. No comfort woman looks forward to being mistreated… Why should they get hurt when I’m looking forward to it. A pretty good deal to me  
O: But you have no connection. You’re just used  
Q: I. Like. It. Surely you got something out of our evening?  
O thinks back  
O: Well … I did like the noises you made  
Q: You did?  
Not the answer Q usually gets  
O: You sounded happy  
Q: I was  
Q looks away and blushes. O leans in to read his face. Q turns back around and smiles at him. O smiles back  
G: What are you doing in here?  
O stands up and turns to the voice  
O: That's none of your concern  
G looks at Q. Q looks away  
G: Oh.. I get it  
G smirks  
O: Don’t start G  
G growls at him.  
G: Or else what shifter!?  
O launches himself at G. G hits back and throws down. The whole bar starts cheering and urging the fight on. Eventually O restrains G. O kneels over his back. G is laid facing the floor with an arm behind his back  
O: SAY SORRY!  
G: To your whore, like hell I will  
O snaps and wraps a tendril around his neck and starts choking him. The crowd goes from cheering to concern to straight up panic. Guards eventually separate the two. O isn’t even restrained, just pulled away. No point in restraining a liquid. G catches his breath and rubs his neck better, the bruises still clear as day where his hand is.  
The crowd disperses  
G: You’re in deep shit, do you know that?  
O: Go tell the intendant. I wonder who she’ll believe  
G can’t kill him. He can’t be poisoned, suffocated, his neck can’t be broken, he can’t be gassed or fall from a great height. Dr M sent through paper work explaining how they tried and failed to hurt him with anything other than electrocution, cooking him or freezing him. All too obvious to get away with.  
A hand reaches for O’s shoulder. Q stands by his side  
Q: Can I talk to you for a minute?

O finds himself cornered in the back room of the bar.  
Q: I want that?  
O: What?  
Q: That thing you just did to G, I want that!  
O: Because it’ll make you happy?  
Q: Very happy  
O thinks about it and nods. Q turns around.  
Q: Don’t stop until I give the signal. I want bruises  
O quickly shifts a tight tendril around Q’s neck. Q falls to his knees, hanging himself. O holds his neck up. Q bites his lip and starts rubbing between his legs. O watches. He never said what the signal was, but he knows enough about humanoids to know they need to breathe after a few minutes without air. 

Q’s head rolls back. It’s been awhile since he’s felt safe enough to practice breathplay. That grip on his crotch got faster. O watched him change colour, jolt and finally tug on the “collar”. O released him. Q hit the ground on all fours and caught his breath. O was about ready to call sick bay until Q rolled over and grinned at him.

Q’s eyes were wet, his crotch was wet, he was shaking and O had left a hell of a mark around his neck. O was about to apologize-  
Q: Thank you .. Very much  
O: But your hurt  
Q: Yeah .. I know  
Q continued to giggle and breathe deep breaths. O sat on the floor with him  
O: That was nice? For you?  
Q: Nice? Amazing is more like it .. oh my god. The things I want you to do to me..   
Q fell onto his back.  
Q: You get anything out of that?  
O: I like when your happy  
Q: I am very happy.. Thank you  
O smiled. He could roll with this. He does a lot worse to Terrans on a daily basis, at least Q is looking forward to it.  
O: Q? Could I ask something of you?  
Q: Depends. My recovery time is quick, but not that quick  
Q giggles. O rolls his eyes  
O: It’s actually kind of embarrassing  
Q sits up. He looks about normal apart from the mark on his neck  
Q: Shoot  
O: Can I kiss you?  
Q: That's it? Why’d you need to ask? Get over here  
O shuffles forward over him and locks lips with him. Q runs his fingers through O’s hair. O caresses his ear. Q pulls away.  
Q: I just finished. You might wanna be careful with those  
O nods. Q leans back in. O’s hands runs down Q’s face. O is very much starting to enjoy this. O finally lets go. Q lays back down. O lays next to him.  
O: Never done that before either  
Q: If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t tell  
O laughs. Q joins him

Days later. O has sent in his report of his scuffle with G. G never liked him anyway, the intendant doesn’t like G. It's a three way of mutual hate. They can’t stand each other but thats why it works. None can let their guard down in fear of the other two taking over.

O has decided Q’s is more fun than reading. His evenings now have a different practice. O doesn’t always go in, sometimes he just sits outside and watches from a distance. He’s started to enjoy the different ways the patrons frustrate Q. Q is resilient to anything they throw at him. The other nights were fun, even if he doesn’t get the same joy out of it as solids do, he still enjoyed it.

Q’s is looking a bit emptier, maybe he ought to go say hi.

Q: Well hello stranger  
O: I’m not a stranger-  
Q: I’m aware O. It’s a phrase. It means we haven’t seen each other in a while.  
O: Oh. I’m still learning non literal terminology  
Q: I can’t imagine the Terrans are very talkative. They have a lot of them  
O: I wouldn’t know  
Q: I would. I hire them as Dabbo girls.   
Q leans into O’s space  
Q: You know their saying for death is “kick the bucket”. That doesn’t make any sense. What has death and buckets got to do with each other?  
O: Terrans don’t often make sense  
Q: No .. but they’re still people. I can’t imagine how we look through their eyes  
O: I can  
O smirks. Q rolls his eyes and smiles back.  
There is a tense few moments between them  
Q: Did you want .. anything?  
O: I was about to ask you the same thing  
Q looks at O’s mouth for a split second  
Q: I … Might have a few ideas

In the back room  
O pins Q against the wall. Q wraps his bare legs around O’s waist. O kisses him into the wall. Q explores his mouth with his tongue. O shares the sentiment. Q pulls away and lets O kiss down his neck.  
O: Say you want it  
Q: I want it O!  
O keeps caressing and kissing him. Q hears that delightful sound of him shifting before getting thrust into. Q moans. O shuts him up with a kiss. O thrusts into him again. Q breaks the kiss and rests on his shoulder. Q is mumbling words between his moans. O keeps him held against the wall and lets the man enjoy this. He never lasts long anyway.

O’s pace quickens, Q’s grip tightens. O likes listening to his noises as he finishes. O can feel him leaking as he puts him down. Q’s shoulders hurt, his hips hurt and his muscles from holding onto O, but all in all, he could do that again any day. Q leans half naked against the wall. O kneels in front of him  
Q: You know .. your reputation and your performance are very different experiences  
O cocks his head  
Q: I heard a story the other day about you held a worker backward over a railing because you thought he sounded cocky  
O: He muttered an insult at me under his breath. Insolence will not be tolerated  
Q: What do I have to do to get some of that?  
O: You could ask? What did you want?  
Q: I want you to do your research. I want you to get creative. I want you to toy with me. I want you to mark me, humiliate me, I want to fall to my knees and play the submissive. I want you to make me suffer  
O: Don’t you think you get enough of that?  
Q: Not from you.   
O: Why me in particular?  
Q: As I said; You tick a lot of boxes for me. You’re tall, you’re unique, thoughtful and I’m gonna break you into breaking me  
O remains sat, considering his options. This has been fun. He liked defending him from G. He likes how forward he is. He likes the extra attention. As K said, he can always tell him no and Q always has the right to end it. It’s not like O has any needs or urges.  
Q: Come here  
Q starts getting warmer as O closes the gap between them. Q closes his eyes and lets O kiss him. O is surprisingly passionate. Q takes it. O drags him closer, he likes the contact. Q squirms beneath him. O stops..  
O: I don’t want people thinking anything of you that your unhappy with  
Q: O, the humiliation is part of it. I want people to see my bruises. I like being available when holosuites don’t cut it.   
O looks back at his neck  
Q: If this is weirding you out-  
O: You’re asking me if you’re weirding me out? I just shapeshifted a dick side you and YOU’RE asking me-  
Q: Shut up  
Q drags him by his hair into another kiss

As promised, O does his research. Q asked him to get creative. O has a few ideas. If K finds out, he’s not sure if she’ll be really happy for him or tell him he’s spending too much time with him. It was her idea to see if he’s into it, and he is. Not quite how he thought, but it has its appeal. Women don’t exactly want attention from him. His job relies on scaring people and that's not how he wants a relationship to start.

O spends the next working day going over his plan. Watching Terrans for 12 hours a day was as dull as it sounded. Q’s was always open basically. O started to wonder if he lives there. It’s not like he can afford quarters but he can’t imagine him mingling with the Terrans in the ore processing units.

Finally evening comes. O takes his usual place outside the bar and watches Q. Just like every night Q handles being insulted, hit, humilated and groped with no affect on his work ethic or stamina. He sort of likes seeing Q brush off the same treatment Terrans receive with no issue. It's odd to compare them. The workers see him coming and he can see their fear of him, but Q openly walks into trouble.

Q: O  
O shakes his head   
O: Call me Sir in public  
Q blushes  
Q: Yes .. Sir  
O smiles. This is going to be fun  
Q: Can I get you anything - SIR?  
O: Come here  
Q calmly walks around to O’s side of the bar. O pulls his face and kisses him. Q goes with it. O lets him go.  
O: Go do your job  
Q was flustered. Q couldn’t help but notice O wasn’t the only person watching him. He wasn’t sure what to do. Is this O making a display of him?   
Q: I’d rather stay here  
O: I’ll buy you a drink then  
Q: O, you really-  
O: Excuse me?  
Q: Sir - That's really not necessary  
O: I’ll decide what’s necessary. Pour yourself a drink.  
O has completely taken choice out of the matter. Q reaches over and makes himself a drink. As soon Q puts the empty glass down, he pulls him up onto his lap. O holds Q there. Q starts looking around. People are staring. A Klingon on makes his presence known  
T: Ferengi. Another drink  
O whispers in his ear  
O: Do you want to see a show?  
Q whispers back  
Q: Does it have a happy ending?  
O: Not for that Klingon it wont  
Q shivers.  
T: Ferengi!  
O calls out to the Klingon  
O: He’s busy.  
Q’s toes curl  
The Klingon stands. O puts Q back on his feet and keeps his hand on his shoulder as he stands.   
The Klingon lunges at O, who swiftly spins him back round and kicks him back to his group. The crowd jeers. O sits back down and puts Q back on his lap.  
This is a display. O has decided he’s keeping him. O pours him another drink. Q toasts and downs it. There's no more trouble after that. Q gets quite cosy on O’s lap. The bar slowly empties. Q decides to speak up  
Q: So what's the plan, Sir?  
O: You tell me  
O runs his hand up Q’s back. Q melts into it  
O: Have you enjoyed being put on display?  
Q leans into O’s body  
Q: I’m not usually an exhabitionist, but I could do a lot more of this  
O drags him into another kiss, the rest of the patrons look in disgust. Q finds himself uncontrollably grinding on him. O pulls away. Q meets his gaze and stops. O drags him hard over his lap, encouraging him. Q quietly moans into O’s neck  
Q: You’re not going to get into trouble are you .. being with me? Like this?  
O: You consent?  
Q: Of course  
O: Then the intendant won’t say a word  
It feels nice to be looked after for once. O holding him to his chest, gently rubbing him, protecting him from advances from others. O can feel Q getting tense, he's probably not used to being excited without immediate release. O will change that, teach him patience.  
Q: How did you want tonight to play out? Sir?  
O: I was thinking about stroking your ears while you try to keep quiet…  
Q: Or?  
O: Or we could wait until we’re alone and I’ll have as loud as you want  
Q was already very aroused, but a close quicky like that sounds really good right about now.  
Q: Mind if we wait, Sir?  
O: If that's what you want  
Q: It is, very much

One by one, the patrons make their way home, the staff leave Q in O’s capable hands and lock up around them.

Q: We’re alone now  
O: Mm Hm  
Q: O?  
O: Yes?  
Q: I want you to be forceful with me. Take control  
O: And that would make you happy?  
Q: It would  
O lifts Q onto the bar and pushes him onto his back. Q undoes his jacket and shirt as o removes his trousers. O scratches down his thighs, Q ‘s back arches. Q hears that sound. He smiles. O pushes into him. Q kicks and moans. O doesn’t say anything, he just starts, the sound of glass clinking upon every thrust. Q gasps and mutters encouraging words under his breath.

Q really needed this. O speeds up and brings Q to climax.  
Q: Slow .. Slow down  
O does so. Q shakes and catches his breath.   
O: Is it always this messy?  
Q: You should see Cardassian aftermath, a wet towel just doesn’t cut it  
O shifts back to normal and sits on the bar with him  
O: Do you have a preference?  
Q: Not really. I like feeling sore afterward and all guys have that effect one one way or another. Women on the other hand ..  
O: What about women?  
Q: They’re needy. They take their time. They expect it. Well between you and me, I’m not a provider. I don’t have time and money to keep a woman. Far too much trouble  
O: But you expect?  
Q: No I don’t. I take what I can get. That's why I moved here. I’d rather live on the edge than earn profit.  
O: Not typical for your people  
Q: My brother on the other hand .. He’d sell his son into slavery if he thought he was worth more to him that way. Lucky for N, they’re both equally devious so he’s classified as an asset.  
O: Hm.  
The room is quiet. Q can only hear his breathing. It's not often his partners stay after the event. It’s a little unsettling when he thinks about it.  
O: Can I do anything else to make these sessions more enjoyable?  
Q: Not often I get asked that  
O: I’d like to know what makes you feel good  
Q: I like when you hit that Klingon. Made me feel small  
O: How do you normally pick a partner?  
Q: I don’t. They pick me.  
O isn’t sure how to respond to that  
Q: I’m a bit of a whore like that  
O: I don’t like that word  
Q: I really like that word  
O: Its degrading  
Q smiles.  
Q: I know  
O looks down on him. Q starts zipping himself back up. O presumes that's his que to leave. He jumps off the bar  
Q: O?  
O looks back at him. Q was pulling his trousers back up  
Q: Did you like being my dominant?  
O: I like making you happy  
Q: I know I’m moving a little fast here, but how would you feel about being a little more controlling of me  
O thinks back to his research.  
O: Would you be mine exclusively?  
Q: You would get to decide that part  
O: What else would I have to decide for you?  
Q: Anything. I’m happiest when I’m not in control O. You’re happiest when you have all the control. We could make each other very happy  
He has a point. O doesn’t interact with anyone below his rank unless he’s enforcing the rules of Terok nor. Q bends backward to appease that nature, in all its forms.  
O nods.  
O: I’ll agree to a trial run. We should figure out where we stand with each other before doing anything drastic  
Q beams.  
Q: I’m so happy…. Would you like to stay. We can go over the rules and boundaries if you like?  
O: Oh, I have to regenerate. I’ll start flaking in the next hour if I’m not in my bucket  
Q: Bucket?  
O: I sleep as a liquid  
Q: I could replicate you a bucket for tonight. You don’t have to go home  
O nods and follows Q through the back room, to a small sleeping area. Q strips into his Pajamas. Another very non Ferengi thing to do. Males aren’t supposed to be seen naked, O’s basic search told him that much.

One bucket later, Q kisses O goodnight. O waits until he’s asleep before reverting back to a liquid. He tries not to be caught off guard, but he knows better than to think Q is a threat.

Over the coming days, Q and O figure out where the line is in all aspects of their relationship. Q is brought outfits courtesy of the supervisor of Terok nor. Their games get risky, more experimental. O starts providing Q with ridiculous jobs and tasks to fulfil. They agreed Q can’t be taken from his post as the station's rent boy, if not for Q’s own satisfaction, but the risk of outrage from the others on the station. Q is worried the girls will get the brunt of it. O doesn’t want to be responsible if Q is right.

O can’t understand why people are so excited about the holosuites, praising their realistic features but can’t seem to substitute Q’s skill for a perfect digital replicor. Hypocritical in O’s opinion, but even Q admits a keen eye will know the difference if they’re looking for it. This sparked a thorough conversation about what Q has used his holosuites for in the past, and Q responds with a sultry look and the words “make me tell you”.

Q likes to be a brat when it suits it. Sometimes he purposefully winds O up and awaits punishment, sometime the punishment is the reward. As it would turn out, Q has a great variety of toys and accessories for O to take advantage of. O was not expecting to find a riding crop under Q’s child sized bed. Not like the room is big enough for a full sized bed anyway.

Other things Q was proud to show to O was a set of candles, a lighter, a gag, restraints, some kind of buzzy thing (Q called it a wand) and a few silicone sculptures of varying shape and size. O can only imagine what he does with those. 

O’s nights at home feel like they’re missing something. He goes back to reading but no matter how interesting the story is, as soon as he goes back to the real world, something isn’t right. Q hasn’t made any requests to change anything in weeks. They’re both fully settled into their roles and nothing seems to change that. Maybe he should push the boat out.

O arrives at the bar, Q is wearing that nice outfit he bought him. Q looks up to see his favourite person strolling in. The smile on O’s face fades.  
O: What is that?  
O takes hold of Q’s face and inspects the bruise around his eye  
Q: I did on purpose. Thought you wouldn’t mind  
O: What did you do?  
Q: I pushed my luck with a Cardassian okay? I’m fine  
O: This isn’t a love bite, this was someone trying to hurt you  
Q: Doesn’t matter. I misjudged something and it backfired. No biggie.  
O: You would tell me if someone-  
Q: O!  
O cocked his head  
Q: I don’t need protecting sir, unless you want to dictate who comes into my bar too  
O: Alright, I’ll drop it  
Q: Thank you .. What you got there?  
O nearly forgot why he came in, today isn’t their usual day for this  
O: I had a thought .. I was wondering if you wanted to make this arrangement more permanent  
O opens the box. Inside, it has a black collar, a small buckle at the back, and it is lined with tiny clear crystals  
Q: O, it's gorgeous. And I should know, it's part of my line of work  
O rolls his eyes  
O: Of course, if you agree, I can’t be having my kept living in a cupboard in his bar ...  
Q shoots O a look. It reminds O of that first encounter  
Q: You want me to move in with you?  
O: You could still go to work as normal, nothing has to change between us, but if you’re not ready-  
Q: No, O. I want this. I’d be very happy to make our arrangement permanent … As long as you don’t mind THIS ..  
Q gestures to his eye  
Q: Happening?  
O: I can’t say it suits you, but if it makes you happy ..  
Q: It does.  
O takes the collar out of the box. Q sits on the bar with his back to O. O fastens it around his neck. Q runs his thumb over the tag on the collar. It has something engraved on it.   
Q: What does it say?  
O: I thought about having the gem stones spell “Deviant” but decided it doesn’t show very good ownership of you if I’m letting the world know what you are  
Q: So what IS engraved on the tag?  
O: It’s a word you ‘really like’  
Q spins to face O properly with a grin plastered across his face  
Q: You DIDN’T  
O: I did  
Q wants to cry or scream or something to express his current emotional state. O smiles at him  
O: MY deviant  
Q: I’m all yours

Q is backed up into his room, still mouth to mouth with O. O shoves him onto the bed. Q immediately starts getting naked. O stands over him and waits until he’s ready.  
O: Roll over  
Q flips over, wearing only the collar, O lifts him onto his hands and knees. Q is already wet. No better way to celebrate surely. O’s fingers slide between Q’s neck and the collar, adding pressure to his throat. Q moans. O shifts and takes him. Q’s noises are the best possible encouragement O could ask for.

The tag clinks against the chain holding hanging it off the collar. The bed creaks. Q pulls against O’s grip nearly asphyxiating himself. O takes advantage of the extra pressure and slams faster. Q chokes out half a word and comes. O lets go of the collar and begins to pace down to let Q adjust and finish completely.

Q falls on his front and rolls over to face O. O notices he’s left a mark on his neck. Q is still coming to his senses.  
Q: When do I move in?  
O shifts back to normal.  
O: We could carry your personal belongings or we could beam them if you wanted discrepancy.  
Q: Can we beam them? I’d die of embarrassment if I dropped my toy box on the way to the habitat ring. I mean, if it's okay? I know you need a good reason to use the transporters  
O: A bar of latinum ought to cover it.   
Q: Oh my gosh, I forgot you earn a wage don’t you  
O laughs. Q laughs  
O: You don’t need to worry about money anymore Q.   
Q: I wasn’t worried about it to begin with. You don’t worry about things you don’t have

Q has never been on this side of the station before. Q’s quarters are big. Nothing here except the basics. A table, two chairs, a couch, a study room, computer, double bed and bathroom. That's it.  
Q: You live here?  
O: I have done for a few years now  
Q: There's nothing in here. No art, no cushions, no rug, nothing.  
Q jumps on the bed.  
Q: Has this bed ever actually been slept in?  
O: No. If you want anything changing, legally you are free to access my account. I am responsible for you after all.   
Q: Yes sir.  
Q checks the bathroom, there's nothing in here either, if anything, it's a bit dusty. He guesses shapeshifters don’t wash either. The draws and cupboards are all empty, except one. There's a single data rod in here.  
O quickly removes it from his hand  
Q: What’s on that?  
O: Nothing  
Q: O, we’re basically married, I’m gonna find out eventually  
Q swings one leg over the other and stretches out over the edge of the bed  
O: It's embarrassing  
Q tugs his collar as if to remind of their situation  
O: I used to have something for the Intendant .. I made this to relieve stress  
Q: You made the Intendant as a holoimage?  
O: I forgot about it for a while. I haven’t needed it  
Q: What did you do with her?  
O sat with him.  
O: It’s not what you think  
Q: Prove me wrong  
O: What do you think I did with her?  
Q: If I know you, I’d say you probably imagined her a weak, feminine, more approachable, and you played out a date or an evening with the fair lady  
O: Light years away  
Q: Then what did you do?  
O: I used to take my frustration out on her. I wanted to see her hurt. No consequence to showing off the extent of my abilities.  
Q: So it was about shapeshifting?  
O: If I really wanted to hurt someone, there is nothing stopping me doing a very serious amount of damage. The Terrans .. They don’t need to see much to keep them in place, but in turn, I feel limited. I needed space to fly. I need something to fight back…. Of course, I don’t need this anymore, so we can delete it-  
Q: Did you say fly?  
O: Have you never seen me fly?

One quick trip to the holosuite later  
O: C, Bajor  
The scene changes to a grassy field on Bajor.  
O: And you’re not going to freak out?  
Q: I promise. I wanna see this  
O shifts into a bird and takes off. Q is in disbelief. The name shapeshifter would imply he can do this, but why doesn't he do it more often. Q watches as the bird circles him and flies directly in his direction. O shifts into a large cat and takes Q to the ground with some force. Q remains pinned to the ground. O shifts back  
Q: O?  
O: Yeah?  
Q: Our sex is going to get a lot weirder now you’ve shown me this  
O: There's more.  
Q: Yes please.

The next day  
O: You wanted to see my Intendant?  
K: Yes. You tried to sneak paperwork through without my noticing, you sneaky thing  
O: My personal affairs don’t need your approval  
K: Yes they do O. I like to know what my supervisor is up to behind my back  
O: We’ve been quite public about it actually  
K: You mean G knows so you assumed he’d tell me?  
O: Something like that  
K: Well .. We should celebrate. I’m organising a party at Q’s. He can be your plus one if you want?  
O rolls his eyes  
O: I’ll find him something nice to wear

Back at home  
O: What about this?  
Q: Bit provocative.  
O: I thought you were into that?  
Q: If I’m on the prowl, but we are guests of honour O. I wanna look the part  
O: I plan on showing you off a bit you know  
Q: I show myself off, thank you very much  
O: Then we need to compromise. Something that matches your collar but doesn’t doesn’t raise the bar too high  
Q: I have an idea

O arrives, Q by his side. K and G sit at a table and smile at their guests.  
Q has his collar proudly displayed around his neck, arms behind him back. O remained in uniform. Q wore a back suit of sorts, silverish lining over the jacket to bring the lapels out.   
O sat with his co workers. Q remained stood by his side  
G: Well, it's not often I say anything positive-  
O huffs  
G:- But let me be the first to say, congratulations.  
K: Drinks?  
Q started to move, O grabbed his sleeve  
O: You’re not at work  
Q: Bad habits, sir  
K: Very well trained  
G: Considering his reputation-  
O and G look angry at each other  
K: Are you going to offer him a seat?  
O looks at Q. Q falls to his knees and sits on his feet. K and G remain silent. Not what they were expecting but O can’t stop himself smiling  
G: I suppose he’s used to being on his knees  
O and G go back to staring each other down. Q really wants to cut in with a spicy comment but O is playing the game at the moment, it would ruin it if he stepped out of place. Q’s ears pick up a noise. He bobs his head just enough to see under the table fully. A small parcel has been stuck under the table.

If Q didn’t know any better, he’d say it was a bomb. But if it was, why hasn’t it gone off. K, G and O are sat in one place, what are they waiting for? Q can’t react or the perpetrator might react.  
Q: Sir ..  
O looks down  
Q: Can I borrow you?  
Q did not sound as excitable as it had a moment ago. O nods at him, they both run off into the back room  
G: Some people have no self control

Q: There's a bomb  
O: WHAT?  
Q: Keep your voice down. If the detonator is nearby, they’ll blow the place up as soon as they think we’re onto them  
O: Where?   
Q: Under the table. Hopefully they won't have noticed that I noticed  
O: Great! How do we disarm it without drawing attention to it?  
Q: It’s not gone off yet, which means you're a target.  
O: But it didn’t go off while we were all together  
Q: Which means they’re waiting for some one else to move away from the table  
O: G! He’s been looking for an excuse to get rid of the Intendant and myself for years  
Q: Then we can’t let him leave the table  
O: … Can you disarm a bomb?  
Q raises an eyebrow

The two reappear looking a lot more flush than when they ran off  
G: That was quick  
O sits at the table, Q slides under it between O’s legs  
O: For you maybe  
Q stifled a giggle. Cardassian banter is always the best  
K: Can you two just not?  
Under the table, Q pulls a few tiny screwdrivers out of his sleeves and starts taking the damn thing apart  
O: Yeah G  
G: I don’t have to sit here and take this  
G stands. Q panics.   
O: Just like you to bitch out when things stop going your way  
G sits back down to continue the fight. Q breathes a sigh of relief.   
G: Actually, shifter, I was going to get us drinks, but it’s not like you would want one is it  
K: I feel like I’m babysitting children  
O and G start shouting over each other. K puts her head in her hands. The both of them shut up. Q is working his fastest to pull the damn device part.  
O: Sorry intendant  
G: My apologies  
K: I expect better behaviour from the two of you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like a drink  
Q panics again as K stands. O comes to the rescue once again  
O: Don’t trouble yourself, call over a waiter.  
O snaps his fingers and a waiter runs over  
G: You’re acting odd O  
O: Am I?  
K: Don’t start again you two. Can I get a spring wine.  
Q has finally opened the box. He pierces the compartment full of the explosive chemicals. It pours onto him.  
Q: DONE IT  
O shoots up  
O: NOBODY MOVE  
K and G are terrified. Q slides out from under the table covered in the chemicals  
G: What the-?  
O: You didn’t know about this?  
G: About what?  
Q: Who else has a motive?  
K: Motive?  
O starts scanning the room. The bomb didn't go off when they were together or when O and Q were absent. G and K weren’t trying to blow each other up, so then whoever it was must have been waiting for Q to leave the table.

Not a single person has moved. O is looking around the room, trying to decide who would want Q safe, but everyone else dead. O makes eye contact with a Terran worker. He knows that face. The man bolts, O gives chase. Q smiles like a maniac. G and K are confused and scared. O stops chasing him and just grabs him with a tendril and pulls him back to him  
O: You are under arrest for attempted murder  
Q: That's my man  
G: Care to give us an explanation?  
O: Q found a bomb under the table  
G and K shoot a look at Q  
O: Lucky for us, it's not his first rodeo  
K: Whats a rodeo?  
Q: Terran expression for-  
O: Q!  
Q: Sorry.   
Q goes running over to help take the man to the brigg. K and G are still in place.

Days later  
O: So when he caught wind that we were all going to be in the same place he was hoping to eliminate us and start an uprising  
G: Doesn’t explain why he spared Q?  
O: He got the supplies from Q’s without Q knowing .. Or maybe Q was covering for him .. I’ll have to ask  
K: And you think you’re going to get an honest answer?  
O raises an eyebrow. K looks away.  
O: If my report stands, I have a job to do  
G: I have a prisoner to linch, if that is to the Intendants liking?  
K: Yeah, go what I pay ya to do .. Oh, O.  
O stops on his way out  
K: Q’s in the infirmary. Something about broken ribs  
O sighs loudly  
O: He’s in there more than at home. He doesn't know what he can handle until he …   
O grumbles as he leaves K’s office. K might never understand these aliens.


	2. The intendant (but not really_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo decided to push the boat out with Quark but it involves the intendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sits on the non con line. Consent gets a bit skewed. Nothing graphic I swear.

Q is laid on his back with his arms tied above his head and blindfold securely covering his vision. O has been teasing him and edging him for a while now, Q is just aching to get to the good bit.  
O kneels between his legs and takes his time with Q’s body. He rubs that, presses here and Q twists and pulls against the restraints, baring his teeth and desperately trying not to scream. O enjoys watching him kick like this. Only he gets to see Q craving instead of expecting.  
O: Shall I remove it now?  
The condescending voice.  
Q: Please  
O: Please what?  
Q grits his teeth  
Q: Please, SIR  
O removes his plug. Q sighs and smiles  
O: You like that?  
Q: Yes sir  
Q can feel him leaning right over him. O doesn’t breath, he’s not particularly warm, no specific scent, but he has a presence Q can feel.  
O: Say you want it  
Q: For the love of- .. Yes sir, I want it  
O: One more time  
Q: Please sir! I. Want -  
O thrust into him, Q arches and gasps. O starts moving immediately. Q wants to wrap around him and hold him close and tight, but the damned restraints keep him locked down. O has gotten to know what Q likes and Q is not the type to keep his like a secret. If he wants, he asks or gets it somewhere else. The fact O is available and willing is the cherry on top.

Q is also appreciative of O’s abilities. O is more than happy to shift things for him if it makes him happy, and it always makes him happy. O knows how much pressure he needs, where that spot is and how fast he needs to go to make Q even happier. And he hasn’t failed him yet. Q bets it because he doesn’t have nerves so he can just keep going, nore is he distracted by his own needs .. Because he doesn’t have any.

O likes watching him build. Solids are weird. They change colour, temperature, emotions and general attitude during and after the event. Q at this moment can’t seem to breathe straight, figure out what he’s doing with his legs or decide what pitch he’s using. But it’s when he speeds up that Q’s demeanor changes. He shakes, moans, gasps and dispenses some sort of liquid. O has never questioned it and really doesn’t want to.

O takes his blind fold and restraints off. Q flops down, tired and wet with O still staring down at him. O brings him a towel. Q lazily tidies himself up and O gets rid of it. Q gets dressed and O shifts normal. They get under the sheets and that's it.

Since the collar, O decides Q’s hours, so after O’s done for the day Q awaits his master to come collect him. The other patrons are wary of O anyway, but since the collar, they are more wary of him. Unlike Q, they ARE scared of him. O arrives and Q is doing his usual bit. Q notices O, he gives him a low down look and runs his thumb over the collars tag.

O summons him. Q comes running and drops his duties there and then. O builds a leash and walks Q home. As soon as the door closes, Q starts removing clothes. O leans against a wall and folds his arms. Q kneels on the floor wearing only his collar, waiting for O. O stands straight and walks around him.  
O: What did you have in mind today?  
Q: Candles  
O: Blindfold?  
Q: No  
O: Bed  
Q crawls to the bedroom. O stands by and watches him go.  
Not every night goes like this, but these ones are easier.

Many hours later.  
They’re cuddling under the sheets, Q’s back to O’s chest.  
Q: I could live like this forever  
O: Forever?  
Q: Yup. This is perfect  
O: You never wanted anything else?  
Q: There was a time when I wanted a family and a business and so on, but I found instant gratification right here  
O: A family? I didn’t think you were interested in .. women?  
Q: No, I said I couldn’t keep a woman. Never said I wasn't interested in them  
O: Huh?  
Q: On ferenginar, guys pair up to do each other favours, keep in touch, find cheap releases so on and so forth … Women are expensive because you need them to start a family. Well I decided I would rather be here.  
O: And you’d never tire of this?  
Q: Why’d you ask?  
O: I want to keep you happy, and if a wife would make you happy-  
Q rolls over to face him  
Q: I AM happy. I wouldn’t ever trade you for a female  
O has a sudden thought and he fights with it.  
O: What if ..   
Q looks confused at him  
O: I - I did this once but decided against it. Hang on  
O gets out of bed. Q sits up and watches him turn to liquid. Q waits as O tries to regain his new form. The shape becomes humanoid again. It stands as tall as O, just as thin, but something isn't right. The details come into focus. Flared trousers, short heels, hourglass figure and long blonde hair.  
O opens her eyes  
Q: Oh shit  
She speaks  
O: I haven’t got it down perfect but since I learn through touch it’s … it’s more difficult to ask women to undress, you know?  
O checks herself out, looking for imperfections. Q however is checking her out full stop.  
Q: You look perfect to me  
O: Of course you’d say that. But I’m missing a lot of details. What density are breasts? How do they do that hip movement when they walk? Is it just make up or do women actually have thicker eyelashes and fuller lips? How do women do that thing with their hair-  
Q: O! I get it.  
O sits down  
O: And besides all that, I don’t actually know what's between their legs  
There is a moment of silence  
Q: I might be able to find a woman you can .. learn from?  
O: You mean touch? Please. No woman would offer herself to the supervisor of Terok nor.  
O shifts back to himself  
O: The Terrans hear my voice and I can feel them panic. It's why I don’t try  
Q: And you wouldn’t want a comfort woman?  
O: I don’t need ‘comforting’. It’d just be weird for her  
Q has a think. O is also thinking  
Q: What if … Does the intendant know anyone?  
O gives him a weird look  
Q: I mean .. let's be honest, we know she shares her bed with anyone who takes her fancy and I have stories from dabo girls to prove it. Maybe the Intendant could convince one of her friends to do you a favour.  
O nods. If he can ask anyone, it’d be the intendant. G hates him and would probably ridicule him for it and he’s not hiring prostitutes. If it makes Q happy... Worst case scenario she says no.  
Q pats him back into bed

The next morning, O waits until he can see K is clearly in a good mood. He drops his shift just for a moment. He can make his hours back up.  
He knocks  
K: Enter  
O wanders in and stands to attention  
K: Oh. Not often I see you when you’re supposed to be on duty. Is it about G?  
O: G?  
K: Never mind. What can I help ya with?  
O: Q and I need a favour. Or more so, I need a favour because I want to do Q a favour  
K: What do ya need from me?  
O: I need a female subject to learn from  
K’s eyes were now suspicious  
O: Not you. I meant .. I - ugh  
O shifts into a her. K’s eyes shoot open  
O: I can’t seem to get it right  
K: Then why do you need a woman if you can already …  
K gestures to her.  
O: I need to have seen or felt what I’m shifting into so I can get the components right. In this case, I have no idea what’s under womens clothes  
K: You’ve seen me naked  
O: Do boobs bounce?  
K snorts  
O: See.   
O shifts back  
O: This is why I wondered if you knew anyone who could help me out  
K: Why don’t you just take one the slaves aside and strip them. Call it a random inspection  
O: Too far. As Q says, they’re still people. Keeping order is one thing but THAT is too far. I’d rather this be done with civility.  
K: So you’re asking me to find you a woman you can feel up in order to make your female body accurate for your boyfriend  
O: My ‘kept’. And yes, I am  
K laughs more  
K: You know what would make this easier? I’ll volunteer. What do you need?  
O immediately started looking for the hidden catch in this situation. She's messing with him. She’s got some hidden agenda. He’s not sure how to respond  
K: Guards.   
She shoos them off. The guards leave K completely defenceless with him. What G wouldn’t give-  
K: Well?  
O: Urm … Are they sensitive?  
O points at her chest  
K: Find out  
She’s being playful. That's either a really good sign or a really bad one.  
He puts his hands on her chest. She closes her eyes.  
Never mind, it's a very good sign  
K: Try gently squeezing them  
O did so. She took a deep breath.  
He wasn’t expecting them to be heavy. Like a bag of jelly. They just hang there.  
O: So they do bounce  
K takes his thumb and runs it over the middle. K bites her lip. O moves his thumb in a circular motion. She likes that apparently.  
K: That part is very sensitive  
O: But it’s nice?  
K lets out a long exhale  
K: Very  
O lets go  
O: This has been very helpful  
K: Didn’t you want to figure the rest out?  
O wasn’t going to push it  
O: If I’m not - …. Is that okay?  
K turns on her heel  
K: The zip is on the back  
O pulls the zip all the way down. He’s seen her naked a hundred times. This bit he knows he’s got right. She peels the cat suit off and turns back to him. She parts her legs and gives him a playful look. He’s very confused but he did ask. It’d be wrong to tell her no. She is the intendant.  
She moves his hand into place for him.  
K: Ah  
O pulls back hard  
O: Did that hurt?  
K: Dry fingers. Gimme a minute  
K takes his hand again and wets his fingers before putting him back where he was. The extra liquid did make his touching smoother. (Not like he’s made of liquid or anything.) She smiled into his shoulder. This must be sensitive too  
O has come to the conclusion that fingers are good for her but they aren’t giving him what he needs  
O: Can I try something?  
K: Go for it  
O’s hand turns to liquid and envelopes her crotch. She grabs his arm and huffs into his shoulder. Q does this in lots of contexts but K would push him away if it hurt. The goo gave O a good picture of what he’s working with. As it moved and pressed, K wriggled a bit and huffed. O is sure she’s changing temperature. O finds the hole. K jumps. O separates and resolidifies his hand.  
O: Sorry- I didn’t-  
K: Shut up, get back here  
O is terrified but does as he is asked. K sits on the edge of her desk. She drags him chest to chest with herself.  
K: You’re gonna finish the damn job, do you understand?!  
O nods. K grabs his crotch and snarls at him.  
K: Show me what you got shifter

Later  
O is walking Q home  
Q: Permission to speak?  
O: Granted  
Q: Did you talk to K?  
O: I did  
Q: And?  
O’s mind is reeling. A lot of things to focus on at once. Her body language, his movements, her motivation, the shapes he was supposed to learn, her vocals … It was overwhelming.  
O: Urm … I got the basic gist of it I think?  
Q: You don’t sound so sure  
O opens their door. Q walks in first. The door shuts behind them  
O: I fucked the intendant  
Q: You did what?!  
O: I don’t know what happened. She volunteered, she got naked, the next thing I know I can’t leave until she’s satisfied  
Q: Did you consent?  
O: I ASKED. How much more content can one give?  
Q: No, you asked to touch.  
O: Which THE Intendant interpreted as the full experience  
Q: I hate living in a dictatorship  
O slid down the wall. Q crawled over  
Q: Was it good?  
O looked up from his arms  
Q: For her?  
O thinks back. She was spread out across her desk, smiling, moaning…  
O: Yeah .. I think so  
Q: Glad to know you don’t just make me happy  
Q leans into O. O holds him  
O: This and that aren’t the same thing. You’re happy whether you’re naked in my bed or I’m holding you like this, which in turn makes me happy. She's happy because she found a new use for me. That .. That doesn’t make me happy  
Q: I’m sorry.  
Q holds him tighter. O fully embraces him.  
O: I should have said no.  
Q: She should have drawn the line  
O and Q remain huddled for a while  
O laughs. Q looks up at him  
O: There is a funny side to this  
Q looks concerned.  
O shifts and re-emerges as K, in full, face and all. Q jumps back and laughs.  
Q: Tell me you can do her voice  
O’s voice changes  
O: I can  
Q continues to laugh. O laughs with him. O gives Q a sultry look using K face  
O: Wanna know what she looks like under that catsuit?  
Q: Don’t give me a choice  
O nods and tries again in character  
O: You will go the bedroom and strip naked for my amusement before sexaully meeting my expectations.  
O takes Q’s face  
O: Even if it takes all night  
Q melts under the demand  
Q: Yes ma'am  
O lets go. Q crawls off to the bedroom  
O: She’s gonna kill me


	3. Holosuite game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarks freaky side gets darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its the mirror universe, but even here they have laws. If you don't like rape play or that sort of stuff, I'd skip this one.

Q has asked O to meet him in the holosuites. O doesn’t like the holosuites but he shows up anyway. Q ushers him in. The program is an exact replica of the bar down stairs.  
Q: O, I need to ask you to play along with a dark fantasy of mine  
O: All your fantasies are dark and I play along with them anyway  
Q: Computer, start program  
The bar is suddenly full of people  
O: Q ..?  
Q: I’ve used this program once, but since I have you now, I think it’ll be better  
O: What am I supposed to do?  
Q: I want you to have me .. here  
O looks around the bar and all the people wandering about  
O: That's all. You want to be watched?  
Q: Urm … There's another thing about this game. I don’t want to see it coming  
O: Q, that sounds like-  
Q: -like a rape, I know, I know, but thats why; one, were in a holosuite and two, I’m asking you  
O: Q, I really don’t agree with this  
Q looks disheartened  
Q: Why? I bought the program for this reason  
O has a moment.  
O: You've done this before?  
Q: Yes, I programed one of the patrons to hold me down and have his way with me  
Q’s grin was unsettling  
O: And this makes you happy?  
Q: YES. I like getting hurt. I want to be overpowered. I want no control of what happens to me  
O is torn. He would never have someone without consent. It's why he makes him beg. At least that way he knows he really wants it, but the thought of Q fighting him and being publicly humiliated is … It's exactly the type of thing he should have expected from Q.  
O: Safe word?  
Q: We don’t need-  
O: Yes we do. Pick one  
Q: Root beer  
O: What the fuck is root beer?  
Q: A disgusting Terran drink  
O: Perfect  
O melts and literally disappears into the floor. Q goes back to “work”.  
The last time he played this, he got what he wanted, but the fact he set it up for himself ruined it. Like opening a gift that you wrapped yourself. Plus the random character is just a program. Programs do things because you tell them to. That is the opposite of what he wants.

Q serves tables as he does. He knows O will wait, hiding in the shadows until he’s not expecting it or he’s in the perfect place. Maybe he’s waiting for the “patrons” to do something or go somewhere. Q goes back behind the bar and starts looking around the room for things that are out of place. One too many chairs or a glass he doesn’t remember putting down.

Something pulls Q’s wrists behind his back and a hand covers his mouth. Q freezes up. O’s voice came low and unfeeling  
O: Don’t make a sound  
Q’s heart beat out of his chest, he tried to steady his breath. O’s hand moved from his mouth to his ear. Q relaxed. Whatever was holding his wrists moved away too but Q still couldn't pull his hand from behind his back. O has handcuffed him. The free hand stood Q up straight and O used his feet to widen Q’s stance.

Q was now looking at anything other than the people in the bar. O’s free hand started tugging his very expensive trousers down. Q remained still and silent. The hand on his ear moved away leaving Q feeling vulnerable. His hands behind his back and now naked from the waist down. O’s hands came back and rested on his shoulders. Q shivered. One hand slid down his arms to his restrained wrists.

O tipped Q 90 degrees by pulling his wrists upright, forcefully bending him over. Q’s shoulders hurt and his hips were uncomfortable at this angel. O twisted his wrist, folding his arms behind his back. Q can hear the room getting quiet. He can’t see, but he knows people are watching. 

O’s other hand sat on Q’s hip and painfully slowly made its way over his thigh and between his legs. Q yelped.  
O: Did you want them to hear you too?  
O’s voice was not friendly. It was threatening as condescending. Q wasn’t sure how to answer. He was expecting O to be quick with him, or fail to be threatening at all. O isn’t the type to back out on promises and Q did make him promise to play a threatening, scary role.

O pressed his fingers into Q. Q gasped and scrunched his face up.  
O: I asked ‘Did you want them to hear you?’  
O’s fingers started moving. Q moaned  
Q: Yes  
O: What was that?  
O pressed in deep causing Q to gasp louder than he wanted to  
Q: YES  
Q is getting hot now. The fear, embarrassment. It was almost perfect. Q struggled, wriggled in a pathetic attempt to get up. O’s other hand was pressed firmly into his shoulder and Q’s hands twisted against his own back made getting any leverage to move all a nightmare. 

O felt Q trying to fight him. It was a surprise but O deals with much worse from the Terran slaves outside. It didn’t take much to keep Q held down, but O sees this as Q’s way of telling him to get on with it. It’s part of the game. O shifted and he felt Q kick back as he swapped from fingers. The other hand was used to keep Q’s hips in place.

He couldn't move his legs without having O’s entire body weight crushing him into the bar. All Q’s senses screamed no, but he couldn’t have been happier with how well O fell into the role, all the liberties he was taking, the little growls when Q tried to get comfortable. The bar was about silent. The scariest sound possible in a bar. Just the sound of Q grunting and O slamming him to his own counter. No footsteps, no glasses, no cheering, nothing but the sound of an uncomfortable situation.

O has no idea what he gets out of this. They fuck in his bar all the time. He can’t even see the holograms staring in disgust as his whining and huffing. O should really be the one who is embarrassed. He can actually see everyone. He is supposed to be forcing his kept into submission. There is a good reason this is illegal, but Q has once again found a way to make the most out of bending the law.

It was really hard to get excited when your mind and body are at war like this. Q is fully aware he’s having sex, but he knows people are watching, which was adding to the thrill but also holding him back. O’s grip tightens and he moves faster. Q tenses up. He doesn’t want to make noise, but it’s so hard not to.

O notices him fighting to keep quiet.  
O: Moan for them  
Q shudders. It's what he wants, but O purposefully said ‘them’. He’s reminding him he’s being watched, he’s reminding him he’s not supposed to be enjoying this, he made it sound like a threat. O put his full weight on Q and hit harder. Q couldn’t help but cry out. He felt awful making these noises but that was the point. He was not in control. O’s actions impact him on a physical and psychological level. It's not real, but in turn it's as real as it can get.

O gave him a few minutes to shake and scream before hitting fast. Q tried to arch and struggle more. It was a relief to hear him be done, but Q didn’t move when it was over. O has no idea what he’s supposed to do now it's over. It’s not like he’s ever wondered what people do after this scenario. Q would want him to leave him humiliated. O thinks quickly, trying not to fall out of character.

Q heard him shift and then there was nothing. 

Q waited a second before moving. His legs were weak, his shoulders hurt. He began to stand up slowly. The cuffs had been unlocked. They just slipped off. Putting his arms back in the right direction was painful. Between his legs was sore (a good thing really), and his eyes came back into focus. The entire bar was a sea of eyes, all focused on him. All those emotions hit Q like a brick. There was a lump in his throat and tears building.  
Q: Computer, end program  
It was over, everything disappeared. Q quickly bobbed down and pulled his clothes back up. He was still shaking. Q held his collar for comfort.  
Q: O …  
Q waited. He was alone in a holosuite.  
The door opened. O came in, looking as flustered as he did. There was a tense awkward silence.  
O: Sit  
Q sat. O pulled a glass of water from behind his back and gave it to him. O joined him on the floor. Q shook as he downed it.  
O: Was that what you wanted? If I didn’t do it right-  
Q: Oh, no, you did great. You threw me off perfectly.  
Q looked right into him  
Q: But-  
O was terrified, waiting for the next part of that sentence  
Q: How did you get out of the holosuite?  
O: That's it? That's your first concern? I was so scared I hurt you, I have never felt so guilty-  
Q: I told you we don’t need a safe word. You’d have to try really hard to make me want you to stop. The exciting part is the risk. I look forward to waking up in the infirmary. I look forward to seeing you mad with me. I sometimes wonder what G does to make people talk in interrogations because I think I’d be dead before they got anything coherent out of me.  
O relaxed into the wall  
O: I melt between the panels. This holosuite leads to the back room and no one questions me when I come out of there without you.  
Q: Thank you  
O: You look like you want to cry  
Q: What? No, when I saw all those faces, reality hit and that was the scary part  
O: I wasn’t sure where you wanted to be.  
Q: Anywhere. The last time I played, the character had me over his table with all the other characters still sat around it.  
O: That sounds uncomfortable for everyone involved  
Q: That would be the point. You didn’t feel … Uncomfortable?  
O: I did, but it made me feel better to know that you were supposed to be the one being targeted.  
Q: Pft, you’re the supervisor of Terok nor; you could walk naked and no one would give you a second look.  
O: Doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings and preferences. I hate my job. But I’m good at it and I like to think I do more good than harm.  
Q: How so?  
O: By keeping them in line, they don’t try anything. If they don’t try, G doesn’t get a chance to hurt anyone. By scaring a few I save the many. Or at least I would hope.  
Q nods. O stays silent.  
Q: When you say scare?  
O: Don’t even think about it  
Q: You know why I’m asking  
O: I worry about you  
Q: We should do this again some time but change the scene.  
O: You’re relentless


	4. Ore processing gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Odo does his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violnce. lots of it

O is at work.  
Terrans. Confusing people. Once upon a time, O was in a lab. He was thrown about, heated up, frozen, vacuum packed, smashed up, electrocuted and a whole host of experiments he thinks about regularly. He blames his need for order, his short temper and very slight sadistic tendencies on Dr M, but then he sees the Terrans. They kick off and the trouble spreads like fire. O wonders what his people would do in such a scenario.

His powers aren’t even necessary to do this job, but they help. A team of shapeshifters could do a lot if they shared a common goal. Terrans though, they need a leader, that's why they don’t all act as one unit. The Bajorans work as a unit, the Klingons do their duties as a unit, the Betazoids, the Vulcans, the Cardassians even. All have a place and all stick to their role. Terrans don’t and it's his job to catch that spark before it turns into a flame.

If G knew it was that simple he’d stop randomly executing people. You scare the ringleader and the whole riot falls.  
Such an event is about to happen right now.  
One Terran has been watching O since this morning. He hasn’t spoken to another worker the whole day, so he plans on sparking outrage as a one man band. O does have a phaser if it comes to that but shifting is faster and why waste a phaser blast.

The Terran wanders around his duties. He picks up a wrench and looks at it for a minute. O looks for his target. There would be no point in hitting a guard with it or himself. He has no reason to hurt his own. The man walks with purpose toward a powercell. O reacts.

The man swings the massive wrench for the powercell, but it's caught in mid air. He looked back. O is holding it in place behind his head. The worker lets go of the wrench and tries to attack O. O grips his wrists, twists it up and back, nearly popping his arm out its socket. He screams and continues to kick and fight back.

Other workers are watching now. He has to end this quick before they decide to try and follow in his footsteps. If he doesn't and G has to make an example of the worker, this little tantrum is going to cost his life.   
O kicks his knee, forcing the man to fall forward into the searing hot machinery. O holds him against it for a few seconds, long enough to make his pain memorable. He pulls him back and throws him down. The man keeps his face down and shakes on the floor. O waits to see if he’s done.  
He looks up. O stands over him  
O: A metal object will conduct electricity. Knocking out the power with a wrench would have sent the whole current straight to you.  
O kneels to make his point  
O: And even if you’d have survived that, G wouldn’t let you see tomorrow coming. Go back to work.  
O stands and goes back to his place of the facility. Just as predicted, the other workers fall back into line. The burn victim on the floor, carefully gets to his feet and shakes back to his work station.  
Order restored.  
A wolf whistle catches O’s attention.  
He smiles at Q.   
O: What are you doing here?  
Q: Thought I’d visit… I’m glad I walked in on the show  
They both look back at the man who is now just one of the workers. He won’t be causing any trouble for a while.  
O: You know how I feel about discipline  
Q gives him a cheeky smile.  
One the guards huffs. O’s demeanor changes again as he turns to the Cardassian by his side.  
O: Something to say?  
C: No Sir  
O keeps his eyes on him for a just a moment longer before switching personalities for Q.  
O: Are you on a break?  
Q: Urm.. Can I stand here with you?  
O: I’ll be here for the next 4 hours, Q  
Q: Can I sit here then?  
O: If that is what you want.  
Q sits on the floor near O’s feet  
C: Sir, regulation says-  
O’s stare shut the guard up quickly. He backed down and went back to his position by O’s side.

O is surprised Q did in fact sit there in silence for a whole 4 hours.  
O leaves with Q by his side. Q walks like a puppy on a leash. He’s happy to be seen, collar on full display and by his master's side. He loves the protection, the way people look at them and then look away because he belongs to the supervisor of Terok nor.

As usual, O makes Q walk into their room first, then follows.   
O: Did you enjoy coming to work with me?  
Q was stripping down. O was kneeling on the couch.   
Q: It was alright  
O: You sat still for 4 hours, Q.  
Q: I can be patient when it suits me  
Q was covered only by his underwear. He goes and cuddles up to O on the couch  
O: And what, pray tell, caught your interest?  
Q: Getting a cheeky peek at your violent side  
O: Oh?  
Q: I only ever hear the stories, left to wonder...  
O: You can stop begging. What did you want?  
Q: I want to watch.  
O: What?  
Q: I wanna see you do it again. You already told me about your little holosuite adventure with the intendant, so I know you get a kick out of it.  
O: That was different  
Q: How?  
O: I had no other outlet. G on the other hand, he’ll take any excuse to inflict pain on a person  
O pulls Q closer  
O: And you’re so easily broken…  
Q: But that's why you look after me  
O: If it’ll make you happy, I’ll see if I can find you somewhere safe to watch from. But no interfering  
Q: I wouldn’t dare.  
O: That’s what I like to hear

The next day.  
O put Q on a walkway above his post. He sat there quite content for the whole day. Nothing happened, as most days go, the Terrans keep their heads down and get on with their jobs. Q was a little disappointed but aw well, if there was a disaster everyday, there would be no workers left.  
The day after, a similar story. Q was once again a little annoyed. But now he’s just not sure how O watches a few hundred people trudge about and push ore around for 12 hours a day. That's 24 hours now of just sitting in silence and basically watching paint dry. How does he do this?  
Third day. A few hours in and Q is so bored he’s losing his mind. With no signs of change to the running theme, Q calls O up.  
Q: O? Can I borrow you?  
O nods and joins Q sat on the walkway above his normal position  
O: How are you coping?  
Q: Bored. I don’t know how you can just stand here for 12 hours a day and just … stare at them. They don’t do anything  
O: Their job isn’t to entertain you... and they are actually doing something, you’re just not looking for it  
Q: What do ya mean?  
O: You see that one over there  
O points to a man with curly hair  
O: That one’s the tinkerer. He fixes things. He has a perfect record. No involvement with any riots or attempts on the intendant. He just leaves and gets on with his job. If you watch him, you’ll see he keeps away from certain others; Those ones are the troublemakers.  
Q: Wow. Keep going, this is interesting  
O: You’re only saying that because you’re bored  
Q: Probably  
O laughs  
O: Over there. That one with the scar…  
Q: Yeah. I see him  
O: He used to be a troublemaker.. Then G got hold of him. Not a troublemaker any more  
Q: What did he do to him?  
O: I don’t know and I don’t care to find out. He also avoids rablerousers, so he knows to avoid certain people…  
Q: So how do you know when it's about to hit the fan?  
O: Hit the what?  
Q: Terran expression for things going wrong  
O: Urm.. Right. I’m watching for communications. Knowing looks, nodding, whispers, so on…  
Q: That's just coincidence  
O: No. You see, if one Terran shares an idea, a plan, then they tell a colleague who agrees and passes it on. A leader will pass the information to another, and another and then they band together. The key is to catch the leader. Once the source of their confidence is gone, they all fall back in line. That's what we’re looking for.  
Q: What do you do when you’ve caught the leader?  
O looks a bit giddy as he explains  
O: Depends if G’s here. G will want him displaying before the others. If G isn’t here I make the leader surrender his little army. Once he knows he’s been caught, he has a choice; Fight until he’s killed, which will leave them without a leader, or give in and let things go back to the way they were.  
Q: Either way, order is restored.  
O: Exactly.  
They continue watching.  
Q: Those two are talking  
Q points to a man and a woman who are stood very close  
O: Those two are fine. I think she might be in the early stages of pregnancy.  
Q gives O a skeptical look  
O catches it  
O: They disappear off together a lot. Before her, he was with …  
O is looking for one of the workers  
O: That one. They had a fight I think. They don’t talk anymore  
Q: O, you didn’t fill me in on Terran gossip.  
O: I didn’t see it as necessary information  
Q: It's not, it's just fun. You know I love gossip  
O: Oh. Well urm … That one, his partner was killed a few months ago. I keep an eye on him. Don’t want him making any irrational decisions. That woman over there arrived with a child, but I haven’t seen it for a while. I wonder if she got it off the station. This group coming around there, I like to think their little gang is how they would behave if they weren't in slavery. Just a group of young men who work as a small unit. Never caused any serious trouble.  
Q: Details, O  
O: The middle one is their leader. He talks to the most women, but always reverts back to the group. I assume he will be the last to mature. The one in front of him, he’s a bit of a wild card. He’s the one that comes up with the stupid ideas. Drink this, unplug that, throw this, cut that.  
Q was smiling now  
O: He allowed the other boys to cut his hair with a sharp piece of slate they found. Idiot. He once yelled “catch” and launched a piece of rock at another boy, who did not in fact catch, but ended up in the infirmary with a hole in his head. Dare I go on.  
Q: How long have they been here?  
O: Less than two years. The four of them find solace in each other's company. As long as they don’t do anything serious, I don’t care  
Q: If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t watch them so closely  
O: I watch all of them. If G took the time to get to know their habits and behaviours we wouldn’t need to kill random Terrans. While they have their weak little social structure, they’ll do their job. They need work ethic. If you kill off someone’s wife, or someone’s best friend, they have no reason to remain compliant. G wouldn’t understand.  
Q: Is that how you’d react if something happened to me?  
O: I’d do a lot worse than these Terrans could. G already tried to get rid of me. Pitiful.  
Q: Details …  
O: He noticed I don’t eat and I can’t feel temperature, so he tried to gas me.  
O laughs  
O: I purposely inhaled it, found him in his office and blew it back at him. I’ve never been so entertained. His face when he realised I was still alive, but the panic as he tried to avoid a taste of his own medicine….  
Q: Do you think they gossip about us?  
O: I don’t know  
Q: I wonder what they say about us. I mean. I know what they say about me. My patrons tell me all about it, but they don’t so much any more.  
O: I know what they say about me. I don’t exactly need to ask. Just look at them. Always watching over their shoulder to see if I’m watching them specifically.  
Q: Expect wildcard over there  
O: He only looks at me when he’s fucked up. It's usually accidents and simple miscalculations, but I fear one day he’s going to actually cause some damage. I just hope I’m on duty, because G will have his head for the most minor mistakes.  
Q: Don’t you have to report that?  
O: I’ll report malicious behaviour and intended damage. A teenager throwing a rock or knocking a conduit out, that’s just stupidity.  
Q: Aww. You can be real parental when you want to be, you know that.  
O: Parental. Me? You must be out of your mind.  
Q: You never thought about it.  
O: It crossed my mind once, and then I remembered where I was.  
Q rested his head on O’s shoulder.  
Q: You could always get out of here  
O: No. I have everything I could want, even if my surroundings are a little dark, it's still a very good roll of the dice.  
Q: I understand  
O put his arm around Q.  
G: Why aren’t you at your post?  
Both O and Q groaned  
O: Don’t you have anything better to do with your time?  
G: Clearly you don’t. You can’t just bring your pet to work and spend your shift cuddling him. Not what we pay you for.  
O: I didn’t realise you were paid to scrutinize my perfect record.. As I could step through the holes in yours.  
G: Getting clever are we, shifter?  
O: ‘Getting’ Pft. Already was.  
G: Go back to your post!  
O: I’m less than two meters from it, go harass someone who IS slacking.  
G: If THIS is distracting you-  
G picks Q up by the collar, O jumps up to grab Q back.  
G:- I shall have to remove it.  
O: Q belongs to me. I’ll decide when he’s a distraction and I’ll decide when he can’t sit here. Do I make myself clear, G?  
G: You’ll slip up one of these days, O, and when you do, I’m going to take joy in tearing everything you love away from you and destroying it.  
O: I’d say the same, but you don’t have anything left, do you?  
G shoves O off the walk way. Q panics but then realises there is no point. O recollects himself on the ground floor. The workers are watching now.   
O: You wanna go, G?  
G: Ready when you are, shifter  
O turns to liquid and shifts back up through the metal floor. Upon looking normal, O moves Q well out of the way. Work has come to a complete stop as even the guards are watching G and O try to hurt to hurt each other.  
G trips O, who slinks back up behind G, takes his hair in his hand and slams him into the wall. G hooks a leg under O’s and trips them both back, landing as much force as he can into O. O melts through the floor again but keeps a hold around G’s neck, choking him as he pulls back on the ground.

As voice calls from the crowd, cheering. G pulls his phaser outs and severs the line. O yells in pain and recoils. Another voice cheers. G swings over the walkway and kicks O onto the ground. O sees G picking his gun back up and reacts, fires his gun at G’s in an attempt to push the phaser away. G was slightly caught in the blast and held his burnt hand. G looks at O, still on the floor with his phaser held out. The crowd continued to cheer. O smiles and stands.  
G: You’re not going to shoot me  
O: Am I not?  
Q: O, don’t do it  
G: I’m glad the common sense switch is on in one of you  
O was very tempted to fire, but the intendant would be pissed if he did, not to mention he’d have to cover his shifts until a replacement was found. O lowers the gun.  
O: We good?  
G nods.  
G: Let's not put this in the reports  
O: Fair.  
G nods. O nods.  
G started walking away. The crowd's noise fell and O wandered back to his post. He looked at his crowd.  
O: Well?  
Group by group they went back to work.  
Q came running down to check he’s okay.  
O: I’m fine. I’m fine.  
Q: Are you sure?  
O: That phaser hit hurt, but I’m okay. I promise.  
Q: Not often I get to see you fight  
O: Not often I have to  
Q: I’m kinda glad. O, I think I’m ready to go back to work now  
O: I’ll pick you from the bar  
Q smiles. O gives him a wobbly smile back and a kiss on the head. Q runs off back to the bar.   
O looks down at his hand, where G fired. He knows it’ll recover, but still hurts  
S: Put some aloe vera on it  
O looks up. A teenager was staring right at him. Wild card.  
O: Aloe vera?  
S: It's an earth plant. Good for burns.  
O: Thank you?  
S: Don’t mention it  
The young Terran went back to work. He’s going to look into this earth plant.


	5. Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnancy scare and an adoption

They just got home. Q pulled his usual shtick getting undressed and waiting for O’s full attention. O joined him at the table.  
O: Evening plans?  
Q: Urm.. Nothing in mind, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want  
O: When don’t you ‘want’?  
Q grinned, all teeth on show to O.  
O: Dinner?  
Q: Yes please  
Dinner was surprisingly quiet, but since their domestic life was same old same old. Neither of them minded the daily repetition. It was nice to have someone permanent. Someone who stood by your side.   
It made Q happy to have someone who knew the line between dominance and abuse, even if sometimes he wasn’t as close to the line as he’d like. It made O happy to see Q smile. There was never a time of the day when he wasn’t happy and that's all he wants.  
O: Nothing new from work?  
Q put him utensils down and held the back of his neck  
Q: Well… Not exactly, but while we are on the subject, could you set me up a doctors appointment tomorrow?  
O frowned. What's that got to do with work and better yet, why hasn’t he mentioned the doctors before today?  
O: Why? What's wrong?  
Q: Urm.. well.. The funniest thing actually  
Q nervously laughed, which made O even more uncomfortable  
Q: I ur..heh.. I think I’m pregnant  
Q laughed more. O shook a little.  
O: Why are you laughing?  
Q suddenly stopped laughing but his face was stuck with a smile on it  
Q: O, I’m fuckin’ terrified  
O: Why didn’t you say something?  
Q: One of my Cardassian patrons said I smell different. I don’t know if you know this, but they can smell hormones. Quickest pregnancy test in the galaxy  
O: But you’re male?  
Q: It's a chemical thing. My biology means under certain circumstances I can reproduce  
O: Circumstances?  
Q: Like love.. For example. It messes with my biology because males would only pair up if no women were available.  
O looked even more confused  
Q: I must have been thinking of you while at work, okay?  
Q huffed and folded his arms  
O: Computer call the infirmary.

Less than an hour later  
Q: I can’t believe you made me get dressed for this. They’re only going to undress me anyway you know  
O: I’m not walking you naked through the promenade, its against the law  
The doctor came in  
D: Alright, let's get a look at ya  
Q started taking his shirts off. The doctor started pressing his torso. O stood next to the bio bed watching carefully. He knows it's his job, but he still doesn’t like Q being touched and held by others.  
The doctor pulled up a tricorder and ran over Q’s midriff. He nods.  
D: Yup. There's a baby in there. Did ya want details?  
O looks at Q  
Q: No, thank you  
D: Suit yourself  
The doctor leaves them be  
Q: What do ya think?  
O: What do I- What do I think? I have no idea. I never.. I-   
O slumped back into his seat  
Q: I’ll simplify the question. Do we keep it?  
O looked up to try and read Q’s face, but it was completely neutral. A tense silence came between them  
O: Did.. Did you want to?  
Q looks down on himself  
Q: It was always a possibility. Not how I thought it would happen but it's close enough. I imagined being long gone from this place. I imagined myself a lot older. I honestly imagined myself alone. I thought I’d be so happy to tell Moogie, and listen to her tell me what a whore I am.  
Q was smiling.   
The concept of being a parent to some child of unknown origin doesn’t sound bad. They could get off the station, move somewhere outside of the alliance. They work so well as a family unit, adding another member could be rewarding for the both of them.  
Q: But now I’m here.. I’m not happy.  
Those words tore through O.  
Q: I don’t think a baby would make me happy. Not here. Not like this  
O: You’re sure?  
Q: I’m sure. Maybe if we had done some planning, maybe if we had done this right  
O: Right? Like how?  
Q: Adopted, or picked a donor, or used a surrogate. I made this baby by accident without thinking about the consequences and I don’t even wanna know what race it is. I didn’t want to raise a family here.  
O nods and holds his hand  
O: I promised to look after you, and if this doesn’t make you happy, I won’t challenge you.  
Q: You almost sound disappointed  
O shrugs  
O: I didn’t think we would ever raise a family, but to know you were happy enough to get pregnant in the first place makes me very happy. If you wanted to get off the station, if you wanted to keep this one, I would be more than happy to do that too  
Q: I’m already happy.   
O pressed his forehead to Q’s. They had a moment  
O: Now what?  
Q: I’ll talk to the doctor about starting over and getting protection.  
O nods  
O: Whatever you want  
Q smiled. O was still trembling. The past hour has been an emotional rollercoaster

It's been a few days  
O is still on duty. He’s still not over it. The odd thought of waking up in the night to hush a little one back to sleep, or a fake memory of chasing a toddler around his quarters, an intrusive thought of his kid needing protecting from the threats of the station. It's distracting, but they are reminders that one day, they might.  
G: Supervisor  
O groaned  
O: What do you want?  
G: Word spreads fast. Why didn’t you tell me he got knocked up?  
O shot a glance at G. G raised his hands in defence.  
G: I’m not here for a fight. I was actually about to say I’m sorry.   
O’s face softened  
G: Under better circumstances, I’d say you should have kept it. If you ever try again…  
G turned to walk away  
O: What do you mean?  
G stopped  
G: I mean we could arrange bigger quarters or split your hours up or whatever it is that would make it easier. Don’t get me wrong, I’m just waiting for a reason to hurt you, but Cardassians still believe in a strong family unit. If you believe you could handle that, I’m not going to discourage it.  
O: Would you hurt her?  
G: HER?  
G smirks  
O: I like to imagine- No. Would you hurt her?  
G: Not until she’s old enough to be a threat to me  
O: If I had anything to do with it, you wouldn’t know she was a threat until it was too late.  
G: Then what's stopping you from taking me down now  
O: Same thing as you. The intendant.  
G can’t argue there.  
G: I hope you’re as good a parent as you are a supervisor. She might have a fighting chance  
G continues his walk away.  
O stands there. He’s damn sure that was a compliment. If even G thinks he should talk to Q about a family, then he can’t be doing that badly.  
S: HEY?  
O snaps out of it to see wildcard waving at him.   
O: Terran?  
S: Did you use that Aloe Vera?   
Aloe Vira? Oh that earth plant  
O: Yes, I did actually  
S: Did it help?  
O nods  
O: It did  
The young blonde terran looks pleased with himself as he turns to go back to work.

That evening.  
Q: Permission to speak?  
O: Granted  
Q: The doctor says these hypo sprays will last a month at a time…  
O: That’s good  
Q: You urm.. You don’t sound thrilled  
O looks down at the table  
O: Did you ever think about settling?  
Q: Not for a while. Why?  
O: G thinks it would be a good idea  
Q: G? G thinks we should have a kid?  
O: He thinks we work well as a couple and even asked if we need bigger accommodation  
Q dropped his arms and looked around  
Q: I can’t believe I’m hearing this  
O: Look, if it's too soon to be discussing this, then-  
Q: Too soon? O, we’re talking about a huge decision. You know how I live. We’d have to change EVERYTHING. I’m essentially a prostitute who pimps out other prostitutes.  
O: Don’t say it like that.  
Q: My collar literally says WHORE across it.  
O clenches his fists  
O: If you don’t want a family that's fine, but I wanted to make my position very clear that I look forward to having one with you.  
O huffs and crosses his arms  
Q: I am very happy with the life I have and I’m not ruining it by worrying about a baby all hours of the day  
O: That's what this is? You don’t want the responsibility  
Q: Are you calling me lazy?  
O: No. I’m calling you scared.  
Q: Which I am!  
O: Then why do you sound so offended?  
Q: Because I feel like you’re pressuring me into trying again!  
O: I’m not pressuring you!  
Q: Then stop yelling!  
O and Q shut up and sat looking mardy across the table.  
O smiled  
O: We don’t even have a child to argue about and we’re already arguing about it  
Q smiles.  
Q: Would you want a boy or a girl?  
O: Girl.  
Q: Me too  
O: What race?  
Q: Don’t care  
O: Oh c’mon, don’t give me that  
Q looks up and sighs  
Q: If she were Klingon she could be smart and strong  
O: Makes sense  
Q: Look.. It's not that I don’t want a family, I do.. I just.. Not right now  
O nods.  
O: I’m ready when you are

Another day  
O is much better. His time at work is spent more or less daydreaming.  
About half way through the day, he spots Wildcard on his own. He’s stood by a pillon looking into an open compartment. O watches him carefully.

The boy raises his hand to it. O runs over and back hands him. The boy falls over and scrambles to face him.  
S: Oh.. Hello Sir  
O: What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?  
S: There was a switch, I was.. I shouldn’t-  
O: Can’t you read? The sign says ‘do not touch’  
S: I can’t read Sir  
O frowns  
O: Can’t read?  
S: No Sir  
O nods  
O: Where are your friends?  
S: Transferred Sir  
O: When?  
S: A few weeks ago  
O looks around  
O: Why didn’t you go with them?  
S: I wasn’t on the routa  
O nods again.  
O: If the tinkerer is doing something, don’t interfere with it. Understood?   
S: Yes Sir  
O has an idea  
O: What's your name?  
S: Sam.  
O: Carry on, S. 

O runs into the bar. Q looks tired.  
O: Q  
Q: Hello Sir  
Q gives him a sleepy grin  
O excitedly hops over the bar and pulls Q face to face  
O: We could adopt S  
Q: Wait, whu?   
O: Wildcard. We could adopt him  
Q: The Terran? Are you insane? We can’t just take slaves in?  
O: Why not? You look after your Terran employee’s. I stop G hurting them unnecessarily. It's not too far a stretch to adopt the odd teenager. Think of it as testing the waters  
Q backed up.  
Q: .. O… The intendant would never allow it. He could be a threat. What about his peers, his family?  
O: Peers were moved a few weeks ago and his parents have been dead for 5 years. He can’t even read, Q. We might be able to makes something of him, find him work elsewhere, test ourselves as parents  
Q: O, I just lost a baby, can this wait?  
O froze up for a second  
O: Of course.   
O stepped back and held his own arm. Q sighed.  
Q: If you can get the intendant to sign off on it, and we can find him a spare room-  
O: ON IT  
O shifted into a bird and flew off. A few people in the bar panicked and ducked out of his way. 

In the intendants office  
K: You must be joking  
Kira threw the paper work on the desk  
O: I can assure you I am not  
G: I don’t think you realise the weight of your proposition here, supervisor  
O: There is nothing legally stopping me  
K and G looked at each other  
G: Was that a threat?  
O: What if it was? If you move me, station death rates rise again AND I take the bar and its owner with me.  
K: He’s got us by the balls here, G. Fine. You can adopt him.  
O: I want him to have a job  
G: Oh this is getting ridiculous. We’re not paying a slave for doing his job  
O: I want him to qualify for something. What are his options?  
K: Wait, you want him in the ranks? This confirms it, you really have gone mad.  
O: If he is to live with us, I want him to contribute.  
G: Does Q contribute?  
O: Q is my kept. He doesn’t have to, but he does anyway  
K: You just have to be awkward don’t you, O. Fine. If he can qualify for ANY job on this station, I’ll have it fixed so they find him a place.  
O: Any job?  
K: You heard me.  
O smiles.  
G: You can go now  
O: I’ll go pick up S  
O turns on his heel and calmly walks off.  
G: I swear he’s up to something  
K: It was you who told him he should be a father  
G: With hopes to separate him from the bar keeper

O and Q show up at the slave quarters  
O nods at Q. Q covers his ears  
O turns to the rows of bunks ahead of them.  
O: S!  
Every prisoner jumped and S made his way out of the rows of bunks. Q lowered his hands  
S: Hello Sir?  
Q: Not just me that calls you that?  
O: Oh be quiet. S, collect your possessions.  
S: Am I being transferred Sir?  
O: Stop calling me that. O will do  
S: Yes O  
Q: You’re moving in with us  
S: Under what circumstances?  
O: If you accept, you will no longer belong to the alliance.  
Q: Why’ve you gotta confuse him, O. S, we’re adopting you. You wanna sleep in a real bed?  
S’s face dropped

O opened the door and let Q then S into the room.  
O: Ground rules  
S stood to attention.  
O: You DO NOT go in our room. You DO NOT leave a mess.  
Q: I swear to god, if I see a single plate-  
O: Q…  
Q: Sorry  
O: We wake up at 6, go to bed at 10.   
S: What about my hours? G will be-  
O raised his hand  
O: We will teach you to read and do math in the hope that you will find paid work. Understood?   
S: Paid work? Doing what?  
Q: What are ya good at?  
S: My father worked with plants. I might be good at that?  
O: You’ll have a chance to try different lines of work, but for now, that room is yours. If you need anything, ask first.  
S: There is one thing...  
O: Which is?  
S: Who’s that?  
S points at Q

Snapshots from the following months  
O: S! Wake up  
S: I’m up.  
Q: Then get out here.  
S: Didn’t say I was dressed  
*  
O: Stay away from trouble makers  
S: Yes .. Dad?  
O shuddered  
*  
Q: So you press this button to order food and this button to order drinks. We’ll get to mixing drinks when you’ve figured out the replicator.  
S: Why are all those people watching you?  
Q turns to the random drunkards watching him  
Q: Because I’M BUSY  
He turns back to S.  
Q: So here's the options on the food menu.  
*  
O: This is the alphabet  
S: Oh, I know some of these  
He spells his name with the basic letters  
O:Thats a start  
*  
Q: 1, 2…  
S: 3, 4, 5.. ...98, 99.  
Q: … then?  
S: I don’t know  
Q: 100, 101, 102…  
S: Oh! 103, 104, 105-  
*  
S knocks on the door  
O answers  
O: It's 11:15, why are you up?  
S: Q’s making weird noises again  
O cringes  
O: We’ll sort it. Good night  
S: Night  
S goes back to his room  
O closes the door and turns to Q who is tied up on the bed  
Q: Weird noises?  
O: I don’t think he’s had the talk yet  
Q: When did you have it?  
O: You were there  
Q: Oh yeah  
*  
S writes simple sentences in federation and Bajoran. O pats him on the back.  
*  
S cracks the lid off a bottle and pour it into a glass while squeezing a fruit slice into it. Q nods.  
*  
S: Q, who keeps biting you?  
S points to the very obvious teeth imprint in his shoulder  
O and Q shoot a look at each other  
*  
S: P-hen-om-in-on?  
O: Ph is an F sound  
S: Phenomenon  
O: And this one  
S: Pho-ton?  
O: Keep going  
*  
S: So if you take 50 crates of kanar with 1.5 litres per bottle, and replace 0.5 litres of each bottle with water, you can fill another 25 bottles, which in turn can be split by 0.5?  
Q: So close. Lets go over it again.  
*  
S waters one of his many plants in the living room. There is a small hydroponics system in his bedroom with strawberries hanging off it.  
He turns the page of his book and squints as he practices reading  
*  
S knocks on the door  
O answers it  
O: Noise?  
S nods  
O: I’ll deal with it  
O closes the door  
*  
S: Whore?  
O and Q shoot up. S is holding Q’s collar  
S: Did I read that right? The W is silent, and the E makes the Oh sound, right?  
Q: I think we need have a word with him  
O: Dibs not it  
*  
In the bar, S shakes up a drink and pours into a glass. He hands it to a lady. He looks at Q who is proud of him.  
*  
O knocks on S’s door.  
S: Enter  
O awkwardly stands in the doorway  
O: Urm .. Q and I have decided we need to talk to you… but since both of us are… unique in our experience of the subject, we have settled on giving you this…  
O hands him a padd  
S: Your Body and You… What's it about?  
O awkwardly gestures to the book  
O: You’re basically an adult and I’d feel awful sending you out into the galaxy with the same lack of experience I was left with.. And I’m not letting Q tell you about his endeavours.  
S: Okay?  
O: You can talk to us more if you don’t grasp the concept  
O awkwardly leaves S with the book, praying he doesn’t need anything clarifying  
*  
S holds out a plate of strawberries. Q takes one. O holds his hand up  
Q: They are amazing.  
S: I want to expand into other plants, if that's okay?  
O: You can’t make your bedroom into a greenhouse  
S looks down  
Q: But maybe we know some people who could help ….  
*  
In the bar  
G: What the hell are they?  
Q: Strawberries my son grew. Want one?  
G: Trust the Terran to grow a food that looks poisonous   
Q: Not used to a colourful pallet, G?  
G scoffed and walked away  
S comes running over  
S: Dad, I had some questions about that book O gave me.  
Q: Oh really?  
S: Do you and O … are you… like.. In the book?  
Q: Most.. people do.. Yeah?   
S’s face dropped  
Q: While we’re on the subject, I feel like I should tell you a few things..  
*  
S was typing on a large padd. O looked over his shoulder to see him writing about his plants in the cargo bay and their increased growth in perfect Bajoran.   
O: Want me to proof read?  
S: Go for it  
S pressed a button to send it to O’s padd. It’s good to see him so confident  
*  
S stood behind the bar. He was waiting for people to call him over.  
The door to the back room opened. Q came out straightening his jacket.  
S: What’d ya charge him?  
Q: You tell me. If I use an hourly rate-  
*  
S didn’t knock, he banged on the door  
S: I can hear you fucking from MY room!  
Q: GET. A. SOCIAL LIFE  
O: Q!  
S turned back to his room  
*  
O: You got a letter  
O pressed send on his padd. S started reading on his  
S: You had my report published?  
O: They assumed you were already some sort of professor. I had to explain you were looking for an apprenticeship before they expected to see your lab.  
S: You got me a job?  
O: No, I published your work. They contacted me. You got yourself a job.  
*  
At the docking ring. S has a large bag over his shoulder.  
He hugged Q and gave O a goodbye handshake. They waved him off.  
They watched his ship disappear

As Q and O wander back into the house, it seems empty. No plants, no spare padds, no extra pair of shoes outside his door. Even his room is spotless.  
Q looks at O. O looks down at him  
Q: That was exhausting  
O: 6 months-  
Q: Could you imagine doing that for years?  
O: Or if he was too young to care for himself?  
Q: I love the boy-  
O: But you couldn’t wait until he moves out, right?  
Q: I’ll bet you anything he comes back asking for money  
O: Or his girlfriend kicked him out and he wants to move back in  
Q: I’ve heard that before “Just until I’m back on my feet”  
O: It was rewarding-  
Q: No doubt  
O: But maybe-  
Q: We don’t do it again for a while  
O: So glad you agree  
They sit in silence for a while  
Q: I’m gonna be as loud as I god damned want tonight


End file.
